The Loving Bodyguard
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Amy Thomas comes into town for her best friend Zoe Hart's birthday. She's trying to run from her past, but you can out run the past, it followed her to Bluebell. Wade by her side, protects her from the evil out there, but not from her feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

I was already really late for my best friend Zoe's birthday party; which was all the way in Bluebell, Alabama. I wasn't so happy about going all the way out in the country, when I worked in New York. I'm a big time fashion designer. I make loads of money on making clothes. I was happy with my job, it was fun making clothes and seeing people wearing them and enjoying the material.

It was getting really dark outside, I looked around for anyone around. My car battery was completely dead, and my cell phone wasn't working. I kept trying to get service, but it wasn't happening, not here. I got back into the car and sat there thinking about what I was going to do.

I looked out of my window and saw a woman, that looked very familiar starting to walk from a distant, it looked like she was walking to my car. I started to get really paranoid and locked all my doors. I grabbed some pepper spray out of my purse and held it in my hand watching the woman. I took my eyes off of her for a second, and then I looked at her again and she was gone. I started to get scared, what if she was a killer?

I jumped up really high almost touching the top of the car, when someone banged on my window. I opened up the door and sprayed the pepper spray in there face, it was a reflex.

"Shit! Ow! Why did you do that?" A man yelled. He was very country, you could tell he was from around here. I looked at him, realizing that he wasn't the bad person."You're not a killer are you?" I asked."Well no, I ain't. I figured you might be Zoe's friend, Amy?" The man asked while rubbing his eyes in pain. I immediately felt embarrassed by hurting him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Yes, I am Amy and I thought you were that weird woman watching me from in the distant. She was walking towards me, and I just thought you were her because you showed up right after she disappeared. " I babbled on. He finally could see out of his eyes a little bit."Do you need a water bottle to rinse your eyes out with? I think I have one in my car?" I asked. He nodded. I opened the trunk of the car and grabbed a water bottle and handed it to him. He poured the water over his eyes a few times and then gave it back to me. "Thank ya. I'm Wade Kinsella, Zoe's friend. She sent me out on the main road to look for you. She said you would stick out like a sore thumb. Most city people do." Wade joked. I felt offended, what was he trying to insult me?"Well, Mr. Kinsella, I may be a "city girl" but this girl makes a lot of money, and I'm known for lots of famous clothes!" I said and started to name off of a bunch of clothing brands.

"Hey, hey, I don't know any of that stuff. I wear cheap clothes. I'm not from a fashion show." Wade said."I can tell." I said."What's wrong with your car?" Wade asked."The battery is dead, the car will not start." I told him."I'll just drive you back to the party." Wade said.

"No, what about my car? I just can't leave it here." I protested."I'll get someone to tow it back in the morning', it won't get stolen, this city ain't like New York. Everyone respects, everyone." Wade smiled."Well, if it gets stolen, it's your fault. Now could you be a gentleman and get my luggage out of the trunk?" I asked. Wade nodded and opened the trunk and his eyes got big when he saw all three suitcases."Why would you need three?" He asked."Because I just do." I snapped. This guy was really annoying, but kinda cute, I couldn't see him that well in the dark, but the moon shined on his face, and he looked good, to be out here in this place. He got out the suitcases and carried them to his car and put them in the backseat. I grabbed my purse and car keys and other items, and got into the car. He got in and cranked it up."This is a nice car." I told him.

"Thanks, you finally compliment me." He said."Just drive." I told him. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I wanted to see Zoe really bad, she was like my sister, and well I was afraid that woman was out there looking for me. Memories from my past invaded my thoughts and I was just thankful that Wade came along and got me off the side of that road.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade drove me to Rammer Jammer, It was weird name for a bar, but that was where Zoe was having her party at. I could hear laughter and music coming from inside. Wade got out of the car and opened the door for me."I'll take you to Zoe's place later, so you can drop your stuff off. We can have a good time for now." Wade winked. I rolled my eyes and I walked in and everyone was too busy dancing and laughing to even notice. I spotted Zoe and yelled her name. She turned around and saw me and ran over to me and hugged me."Amy! Your late! What took so long? I've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you! I'm wearing your new clothing line! Auda is amazing fabric!" She squeeled all at once. Auda was my new clothing line, I designed it myself. The clothes were beautiful, and they were sure beautiful on Zoe.

"I'm sorry I was late. My damn car battery went dead, but thankfully Wade came and drove me here." I smiled."I bet he hit on you all the way from there to here." Zoe said smiling at Wade. He rolled his eyes at her."Well, maybe a little." I smirked."That's Wade." Zoe said.

I met a lot of her new friends, they were all nice. George and Lemon are an adorable couple, and I could tell that George was from New York, or has been there for a few years, he wasn't as country as the others."George, have you ever been in the city?" I asked curious."Yes, I have. New York." George said."Oh, that's great. That's where Zoe and I are from." I said, then I realized I sounded stupid, he knows where we're from.

"It's time to open up your presents!" Lavon yelled. He was an retired football player, it was just so awesome for him to live here. Zoe had thousands of presents to open. She opened her first one from Lavon. It was football Jersey from her favorite team, the one he used to play on. He had signed it also."Oh my Lavon, thanks so much!" Zoe smiled and hugged him."Your welcome, you like it right?" He asked."Of course! I love it!" She smiled. George smiled and handed her a gift, which annoyed Lemon , I could tell. Zoe would have to tell me about this. "This is from Lemon and I. We hope you like it." George smiled. Zoe smiled at George and then smiled and Lemon and opened it and looked at it. It was bottle of perfume. It was expensive, I could tell that Lemon was from money.

"Oh my God, thanks! It smells good! Thanks!" She said."Your welcome, Happy birthday!" George said. She opened up many presents, she opened up mine, which she loved. It was a sample from something new I was working on. She was the first to see it. Wade's present was just weird. It was lingerie.

"Are you kidding me Wade?" She asked.

"Hey, I thought you would like it, seriously." Wade smiled."This isn't funny, but thanks I guess." Zoe said. She looked at me and shook her head. I laughed at her.

We all drank at the bar and laughed and had a good time. I got a little tipsy, but my friend's party was worth the hangover in the morning. Everyone was finally leaving, and it was time to call the party a night. Zoe looked at me, she didn't drink much, she could walk. I couldn't. I was stumbling everywhere.

"Amy, you should've have drunk so much." Zoe giggled. Wade walked over to me and slid his arm around my waist and picked me up."Hey, put me down!" I yelled."I'm just going to carry you out to the car. That's it." Wade smiled. I didn't protest because I couldn't even walk. He carried me to the car and he drove Zoe and I back to her place.

He carried me into her place and put me on the couch. I heard him talking to Zoe. Then I was out of it until that next morning.

I woke up and I noticed that the sun was blaring in the windows and I had this killer headache. I opened my eyes and winced and closed them again."Good morning. You have a headache don't you?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. Get me my purse." I said. My Advil bottle was in there and I really needed some for this headache."Okay. Where is it?" Zoe asked. "It's in….oh crap. I left my stuff in Wade's car." I said.

"Oh, well, you go get it. I've got to go to work, I'll see you later. Love ya! Bye!" Zoe smiled and grabbed her purse and left. I got up and took a shower and changed into some different clothes and walked over to Wade's place. I banged on the door. He came to the door grinning.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" He asked."I need my purse, and luggage out of your car. Can you get it for me?" I asked.

"Get it yourself. The door's are unlocked. " Wade said."Um, you should be like a gentleman and get me my stuff." I said annoyed."Darlin', you gotta learn how to start doing stuff for yourself round' here." Wade smirked. I rolled my eyes and stood there and crossed my arms staring at him. He was such a jerk, but all of a sudden I had this sudden urge to kiss him. I stomped off and opened the trunk of his car and got my stuff out and laid it on the ground. He came out of the house."You have a hangover. Do you want some coffee?" He asked. I decided to be nice to him, and accept his offer.

"Yeah, thanks. " I said. He smiled."I'll carry your stuff to Zoe's. Just this one time…" Wade said. I was pleased that he was going to do a gentleman thing."Thanks." I said. He nodded and carried my stuff to Zoe's. I went inside his trailer, it was messy, but it wasn't that messy in the kitchen so I sat down at the table and waited on him to get back. He came back and he went to his coffee maker and started to make coffee."So, did you have a good time last night?" He asked."Yeah, it was really fun. What about you?" I asked."Yep, gotta love Zoe." Wade said. "Yep, we've been friends for a long time." I smiled. Wade nodded and then handed me a cup of coffee. I drank my coffee and talked to him about our lives, and I realized that he was a interesting guy, and I never find country guys interesting.

"Your pretty interesting. " I blurted out not realizing I was thinking aloud. Wade smirked. I stood up getting ready to leave."I think I need to get back to Zoe's. " I said. Wade just got closer to me. I all of a sudden threw my arms around his neck and started attacking his face with kisses. He kissed me back and we moved over to his couch and fell down on it. I then realized what I was doing, and then I tried to move away from him, but he continued to kiss me."Wade…I don't know you, this isn't right." I told him. I sat down on the couch. He laughed and pulled my hair out of my face."Your just like Zoe. " He said and then walked back over to the kitchen. I got up and walked out of the trailer, regretting that I kissed him.


End file.
